


Primera Ofensa: ¿Porqué una serpiente?

by Arca0



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Azirafel diría que Dios actúa de formas misteriosas e imposibles de comprender.Crowley prefiere pensar que fue simple crueldad.¿como se conocieron Azirafel y Crowly? y ¿por qué de entre todos los animales el demonio escogió ser una serpiente?





	Primera Ofensa: ¿Porqué una serpiente?

**Author's Note:**

> Para que todos hablemos el mismo idioma debemos entender que las Dominaciones son un tipo de ángel que tienen la tarea de regular los deberes de ángeles inferiores.  
> No estoy segura de si el singular de Dominaciones es “dominación” o “señorío”, así que así se queda.

Azirafel diría que Dios actúa de formas misteriosas e imposibles de comprender.  
Crowley prefiere pensar que fue simple crueldad.  
Todos creen que la primera ofensa fue de parte de Adán y Eva quienes comieron el fruto prohibido a pesar de las advertencias de Dios, pero se equivocan. La primera ofensa se dio mucho antes de la creación de Adán y Eva, cuando todo lo que había era Dios, ángeles y un insipiente Edén en plena formación.  
La primera ofensa vino de los seres más inesperados: una dominación y un ángel.  
  
Nuestra historia comienza con Izamafaradiel, o Crowley como prefería ser llamado, quien fue enviado junto a dos de sus hermanos a supervisar la creación del Edén. Era desconcertante que tres Dominaciones fuesen enviadas a vigilar a los ángeles inferiores, ese es trabajo de los Arcángeles.  
  
-Explícame una vez más ¡Oh Hermano mío!- expresó con dramatismo Gadreel, tocándose ligeramente la frente con el dorso de su mano- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?  
  
-Ordenes de Dios- respondió cansado Sariel.  
  
-¿Podrías ser más específico?- insistió la mujer, jugando con un par de mechones oscuros de su propio cabello.  
  
-Gadreel- advirtió su hermano quién luego se horrorizó ante las palabras del hombre restante.  
  
-Esto de supervisar la creación del Edén me parece una tontería- hablo una voz rica en un acento que aun no existe y que parece presagiar el primero de los pecados.  
  
-¡Izamafaradiel! – lo amonestó su hermano- no te atrevas a-  
  
-Crowley.  
  
-¿Disculpa?- Sariel parecía a punto de explotar, tal vez justo en el punto en que el rojo de su indignación encontraba lo rubio de su cabellera. Gadreel por su parte parecía más divertida que preocupada.  
  
-Mi nombre es Crowley, ya lo sabes querido Hermano.  
  
-Muy bien, Crowley- dijo imitando la cadencia en la voz de su par, mirándole con rabia en sus fríos ojos azul cielo- no puedes reprochar ni minimizar los deseos de Dios.  
  
El rojo en los ojos de Gadreel rememoraba a una flama viva y danzante, brilló con fulgor ante la idea de una discusión entre sus hermanos, que tanta gracia le hacen.  
  
-No minimizo nada, Sariel. Solo digo que esto es trabajo de los Arcángeles.  
  
-Es nuestro trabajo si Dios lo dice.  
  
Discutieron y pasearon por entre los primeros árboles y los pocos animales que ya existían. Caminaron durante horas y horas, algunos dirían días mas la noche aun no se inventaba.  
Sariel entonces, siempre productivo, decidió que la mejor forma de supervisar a los ángeles era por grupo.  
Así Gadreel se encargó de lo que sería inventado, Crowley de lo que estaba en proceso de ser creado y Sariel de lo ya existente.  
¿será entonces culpa de Sariel y su distribución lo que sucedería?  
  
  
Crowley estaba aburrido.  
Nadie tenía ninguna idea nueva. Todos creían ser los más innovadores tratando de impresionar a su supervisor, como aquel que inventó el perro, luego de ver a un lobo. O el que pensó en el pony, después de ver un caballo.  
Fue entonces que se encontró lo más interesante del lugar.  
Estaba sentado junto al río y parecía luchar con algo en sus manos; era arcilla, se fijó Crowley, el material del cual todas las criaturas son creadas.  
  
-¿qué es lo que haces?- preguntó la dominación un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.  
  
El ángel saltó de la impresión y soltó su proyecto.  
  
-¡Oh! Señor Izamafaradiel, me sorprendió- habló el ángel sin mirarlo en ningún momento a la cara- estoy creando un nuevo animal… o eso intento…  
  
-¿y que es lo que te detiene?- inquirió realmente intrigado.  
  
-es… es mi primera creación y quiero que sea especial, pero hay algo que aun no logro alcanzar.  
  
-y eso es…  
  
-no lo sé.  
  
Fue su primer encuentro pero no el último, pues siempre, en el mismo lugar Crowley veía al mismo ángel haciendo exactamente lo mismo y tenían siempre la misma conversación.  
¿por qué esta vez fue distinta? Pues porque en esta ocasión el ángel ya no luchaba con la arcilla. Crowley no se preocupó, por supuesto que no, las Dominaciones no se preocupan, solo se desconcertó.  
  
Por primera vez se sentó junto al ángel y, sorpresa sorpresa, preguntó su nombre.  
  
  
-Azirafel- contestó el ángel aun sin mirarlo a la cara, ningún ángel lo hace.  
  
-Azirafel, ¿por qué no estás trabajando?  
  
-quizás fui muy nefelibato al creer que podía crear algo- dijo el ángel con desánimo, se le veía triste y abatido.  
  
-¿y por qué crees eso?  
  
-bueno, Señor Izamafaradiel-  
  
-Crowley- ante el perplejo silencio de su acompañante, Crowley se explicó- no me gusta mi nombre, prefiero ser llamado Crowley. Sin lo de “Señor”.  
  
-está bien, Crowley, mi creación no toma forma. No importa cuanto lo piense no toma forma.  
  
-¿qué pretendes crear?  
  
-la iba a llamar serpiente.  
  
Fue una breve conversación inicial pero fue suficiente para ellos, Crowley se quedó junto a su ángel por suficiente tiempo como para ayudarlo a dar forma a su “serpiente”, que a vistas de Izamafaradiel sí era algo novedoso. Pero algo faltaba.  
No fue hasta que Azirafel se atrevió a ver a la cara a Crowley que se dio cuenta de qué es lo que era.  
  
-¡Tus ojos!- comentó animado, como si hubiese descubierto el mayor secreto del mundo- ¡Son tus ojos lo que falta! La serpiente tendrá ojos como los tuyos.  
  
Crowley se sintió profundamente honrado de que su ángel decidiera poner una parte de él en su más grande orgullo.  
La felicidad no duró lo suficiente.  
  
-No- fue la respuesta de Sariel luego de que Azirafel y Crowley le presentaran su nueva creación a quien apodaron cariñosamente, cascabel.  
  
-pero...pero ninguna criatura ha sido rechazada- dijo Azirafel desconcertado y preocupado. ¿realmente podían rechazar una creación? Claro que podía, el señor Sariel es una Dominación y estaba a cargo de las criaturas existentes, podía rechazar una si así le parecía pertinente.  
  
-esta criatura es claramente maligna- sentenció el rubio.  
  
-¿Cómo diantres lo sabes?- preguntó Crowley indignado.  
  
-fuiste tú quien ayudó a crearla, ¿no?- sonrió satisfecho su hermano, la sangre de Crowley hervía pero antes de hablar, ¿y decir qué?, su ángel se adelantó.  
  
-pero Crowley no es maligno- soltó de una Azirafel.  
  
Se hizo el silencio seguido de un muy pausado: “¿Crowley?”  
  
  
Lo volvieron a intentar, una y otra y otra vez, con distintos colores y tamaños pero siempre los mismos ojos.  
Todos y cada uno de sus intentos fueron rechazados.  
Incluso Gadreel se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, su hermano Crowly ayudando a un ángel y su otro hermano Sariel negando su visto bueno a la única buena obra que Izamafaradiel ha hecho.  
Hasta que Sariel le explicó: “Izamafaradiel se ha encariñado de ese ángel”; ante el desconcierto de Gadreel su hermano continuó: “Dios me ha dado la tarea de terminar con eso”.  
La siguiente plegaria que Gadreel dirigió a Dios fue una pregunta: ¿qué era tan malo en el amor que Crowley profesaba? Y que era claramente correspondido. La respuesta fue inesperada: “Nadie debe amar a otra criatura más que a mi”.  
¿significaba eso que el amor que Crowley y el ángel profesaban era más grande que su amor a Dios? ¿por qué era eso malo?  
  
Sariel falló su misión, luego de que Gadreel informara a Crowley del gran problema que tenía Dios con ellos se corrió la voz entre toda clase de ángeles, arcángeles, virtudes, dominaciones, tronos, querubines y serafines.  
Lucifer, quien ya tenía rencor contra Dios vio aquí su oportunidad.  
Lucharon una cruenta batalla.  
Fueron derrotados, con el consuelo de estar juntos.  
Crowley y Azirafel sabían que, fueran donde fueran, estarían juntos. Pero ¿puedo confiarles algo? Dios es rencorosa.  
Dejó que Crowley y el resto de los rebeldes cayeran a las profundidades del infierno pero retuvo a Azirafel y borró todo recuerdo de su amado.  
  
Ahora saben por qué Crowley eligió ser una serpiente al tentar a Eva.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo tonto que escribí en lugar de dormir.  
> Me disculparía pero no me arrepiento de nada.


End file.
